


The stars bend for you

by tigerlo



Series: You can take me apart (if you put me together again) [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, PWP, this was supposed to be a quick dirty companion piece but it got bigger and bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea plans a surprise for Allie that involves outside help, black lingerie and an extra appendage.  </p>
<p>Post 4x11 re-write and a little companion piece to ‘I'd tear the world apart for you’ wherein it's much easier to smuggle a strap-on into a prison than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars bend for you

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of plot but this is very porny, you have been warned...I don't know what it is with these two, the smut just seems to write itself.
> 
> In this little blissfully ignorant universe Allie never left for the showers, therefore they all lived happily ever after. The end.
> 
> Can be read as a companion piece to 'I'd tear the world apart for you' or on it's own.

-

 

It's a dreary, rainy Sunday afternoon and Bea's bored out of her mind. 

It's been a month since she had Allie transferred to H1 and she still wakes up every morning and pinches herself to make sure the beautiful young woman sound asleep next to her is actually real. 

It's fucking ridiculous really, that she should find happiness of this magnitude whilst incarcerated but she supposed the universe always had a pretty fucked up sense of humour when it came to her. 

Allie is….god, Bea can't even describe it. She's life. She's light. She's a firecracker who can't keep her hands off Bea, and she's all hers and no one else's. 

After a lifetime of horrible sexual experiences, the last month has been….breathtaking, for lack of a better word. Allie is sweet and soft one minute and insatiably hungry the next. She's attentive and kind and strong and forceful. She leaves Bea feeling sated and full and right, and Bea can feel the ghost of Allie's touch all over her body long after she's gone. 

She knows this will likely wear off over time, “it's the honeymoon phase Red,” Franky had laughed the last time she had seen her, but Bea's not so sure herself. This thing between them is so strong it's like it has a heart of its own. She doesn't think this wanting will ever go away. 

Simply put, Allie's everything. Sadly though, as much as they'd both like to spend all day in bed, the real world comes calling each morning with the sunrise and unfortunately they have to oblige it. 

And honestly, she doesn't miss the constant stream of shit that came with being top-dog. No way. But she can't deny that it was a useful way to pass the time. She hadn't realised how much of her days it consumed until it was gone. 

So on shit rainy days like this when they can't be out in the yard or doing anything in the fresh air, she gets a bit fucking bored with nothing else to occupy her mind. 

She's sitting at the table, arms stretched out to their full extension in front of her, chin resting on the edge, fingers drumming a light rhythm when someone finally walks through the doors to their unit. 

“Thank god,” Bea says to Maxine when she comes to sit at the opposite head of the table. “I'm bored out of my fucking mind.” 

“Where’s your girl?” Maxine asks kindly.

“Beats me,” Bea says grumpily back. “I haven’t seen her today, she buggered off before I woke up. She’s probably off doing something exciting and wanted to leave me behind because she thought I’d be too old for it.”

“Oh come on Bea,” Maxine says with a slight scowl. “That girl thinks you hung the moon. If she’s gone off without you it’s probably because she’s planning on doing something for you.”

“Oh…” Bea says quietly. “I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“You’ve got to stop thinking everyone’s out to do you over love. Sure most of the people in here are like that, but you’ve got more than a few who will do anything for you. And that’s not including Allie. Heavens knows she’d take this place apart brick by brick if you asked her to.”

Bea smiles to herself at that. She know’s Maxine’s right, Allie would do anything for her. She looks at Bea like she’s the sun, and all Allie’s ever seen are clouds every single day of her life.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I just fucking hate the rain,” she says apologetically. “It just makes me antsy as hell. Back at home, if it was rainy, it meant Harry was always at home instead of out with the boys. A forecast for rain usually meant forecast for….you know.”

“I know. It’s fine love, honestly. Now, why don’t I make you and I a cuppa while we wait for the other girls to come back and join us, hmm? We can pop the telly on and catch the terrible day-time omnibus,” Maxine says kindly.

“Sounds good,” Bea says nodding as she pushes herself up and away from the table, walking over to turn the tv on while Maxine fixes them both a cup of tea.

They’re about an hour into a Jeremy Kyle marathon when Allie comes flying into the room, a small package sized bulge stuffed under her jumper. She ignores them both, running into her cell before appearing twenty seconds later, sans suspicious bulge.

“Where the bloody hell have you been?” Bea asks, pushing herself up into a sitting position on the couch.

“Ask me no secrets and I’ll tell you no lies, babe,” Allie replies before folding herself around Bea on the couch. 

Bea grabs Allie by the shoulders, putting a sliver of distance between them before fixing her with a scowl that would strip the paint off a wall, and tries again.

“Seriously Allie, what have you been doing? I was starting to get worried,” Bea says, no trace of humour in her voice.

She watches Allie soften at her words, evidently picking up on the fact that she’s in no mood to joke.

“I’m sorry if I worried you, honestly,” Allie says, scooping up Bea’s hands in hers. “I just asked one of the screws to help me with something, and I needed to get it sorted early before everyone else was up.” 

“No, it’s nothing dodgy,” she says, preempting the question she can see forming on Bea’s lips. “It’s just a surprise, that’s all. A good surprise.”

“I can’t protect you if you don’t tell me what’s going on, you know,” Bea says, still frowning.

“You know I would tell you if I was doing anything that you needed to know about,” Allie says earnestly. “Just trust me, will you?”

“Fine,” Bea grumps, obviously not satisfied but not wanting to push when Allie’s asked her to ease off.

“You can make up for leaving me alone in bed this morning by finding some way to entertain us this afternoon.”

“I’ve got the perfect idea,” Allie says lighting up, turning in Bea’s lap. 

 

-

 

Allie’s great idea had been for the three girls, along with Boomer, Liz and Doreen once they’d all eventually come back into the unit, to spend the afternoon doing each other's hair.

“Probably not most blokes idea of a hot six-way prison vid, aye?” Boomer joked about halfway into their afternoon.

“I dunno, some guys are into some pretty weird shit,” Allie says automatically.

“Oh yeah, like what?” Boomer says excitedly, jumping on to Allie’s comment.

Allies about half-way through brading a small plait that runs along the side of Bea’s head, just above her undercut when Bea freezes beneath her touch. She's pretty uncomfortable discussing anything remotely sexual, let alone Allie’s mildly sordid sexual history thanks to her previous occupation.

“I’d rather not, if you don’t mind.” Allie says, obviously sensing Bea’s discomfort. “Not exactly a time in my life I look back fondly on, hmmm.”

“Oh sure, sure,” Boomer says quickly, eyeing Bea’s scowl. 

Bea relaxes into Allie’s touch once the conversation veers off into safer territory, blocking out the chattering in the background. She comes back to herself when she feels Allie pulls slightly on the hair at the base of her skull.

“Hey day-dreamer, ready to go to dinner?” Allie asks, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

 

-

 

It isn’t until much later, once all the other women have retreated into their cells and Bea and Allie retire to hers, that she finally gets the opportunity to question Allie about her earlier behaviour.

“Are you going to tell me what that weird shit was earlier?” Bea asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Allie sighs deeply before coming to sit next to Bea.

“You really don’t like to leave any mystery in the world, do you Bea?” Allie laughs softly.

“I just don’t want you getting caught up in anything,” Bea says seriously. “We have enough trouble waiting for us out there without actively going to look for more.”

“Oh for fucks-sake,” Allie huffs, pushing off the bed whisking out of the room before Bea can so much as grab her.

She’s back a moment later, holding the small box she had evidently stuffed under her top when she’d come back into the unit earlier in the day.

She dumps it unceremoniously in Bea’s lap, gesturing for her to open it before she opens her mouth to speak.

“I had wanted it to be a surprise, but Christ knows you trust people about as far as you can throw them, even me. So go ahead, open it.”

She knows she’s made a mistake then. The only reason Allie would get defensive like this was if it really was something completely benign. There’s no room left between them for anything but trust, and Bea kicks herself for not just leaving it.

Allie’s waiting for her to make the next move. Her hands are parked on her hips and eyebrow is quirked upwards, annoyance positively radiating off her.

“Look, Allie I’m sorry. It’s just...trust doesn't come easy for me, you know that.” 

“When have I ever given you anything that wasn’t the truth Bea?” Allie says sadly.

“I know, I’m sorry, truly I am. It won't happen again, I promise.”

“It had better not,” Allie grumps, folding herself in beside Bea. “Now, open your fucking present.”

She’s nervous now. No one has ever really done anything for her, ever, and now she has this beautiful young woman who by all accounts has risked life and limb to bring this package, whatever it is to her. She runs her nail under the edge of the tape on the box before Allie stops her with a hand on top of hers.

“Ok, so before you do open this, I just want to say that if you don't want to do anything with it, that’s totally fine. No stress, no judging, nothing,” she looks coyly at Bea then.

“I just thought it would be...fun...to do this with you.”

She tries to tamper down the minor anxiety building up in her chest, instead focussing on the excitement she can see in Allie’s face.

She manages, with some difficulty, to get the box open. Fishing around in the tissue paper inside, she withdraws a neoprene harness with a few subtle plastic buckles. 

“Is this….” She trails off, looking disbelieving look at Allie, “How the hell did you manage to get it in here?”

“Franky…” 

“Oh, not bloody Frankie. Do you know how much shit she’s going to give me for this? She’s never going to let me live this down.”

“You spend far too much time worrying about what other people think, you know?” Allie says, plucking the harness from Bea’s grasp before gesturing back to the box. “Tell me what you think.”

“I don’t know….” Bea says quietly. “I’ve never really thought about …. doing this.”

“We don’t have to,” Allie says quickly. “Like I said, I just thought it would be fun.” 

She leans closer to Bea then, her breath brushing lightly just behind her ear.

“Honestly, I can’t think of anything hotter than you fucking me with this, but if you don’t want to i’ll get rid of it.”

“You’d want me to?”

“Well yeah. I know you’re not exactly a huge fan of the whole penetration thing after….you know, but the thought of you doing that to me. Jesus Bea, it makes me wet just thinking about it.”

“I have no idea how to….do anything,” Bea offers shyly.

“It’s real easy,” Allie purrs into her ear. “I’ll walk you through the whole thing, if you want to that is. I just thought you’d enjoy it, that you’d enjoy having that power.”

“Am I not enough?” Bea asks after a moment, worry suddenly forming in her mind.

“God Bea, of course you are. You’re more than enough. You’re better than anything I could ever imagine. It’s not that, honestly. It’s just something….different.”

“And you really want me to?” Bea asks quietly.

Allie doesn’t answer her at first, just moves the box and harness off to the side. She takes Bea’s hand and presses it down the front of her pants, letting the wetness there soak Bea’s fingers.

“Does that answer your question?” Allie husks.

So yeah, sex has never been her thing in the past, but the way Allie makes her feel like she can get off on the sound of Bea’s voice alone makes her feel so much bolder than she’s ever felt before.

“Jesus,” Bea gasps at the feeling of Allie slipping under her touch.

Allie presses in and kisses her then, tongue moving quickly to slip past Bea’s lips, tangling with her own.

Bea manoeuvres them around, pushing Allie gently onto her back before straddling one of her thighs, her quad pressing tightly against Allie’s centre.

Allie kicks out with one foot, knocking the box and its contents off the end of the bed, grasping for Bea’s face when she turns away to retrieve it.

“Not tonight,” Allie gasps. “I just want you tonight. I don’t need anything else.”

Bea’s anxieties slip further and further away with each moan that falls from between Allie’s lips. Her body writhes and moves underneath Bea’s and when Allie comes biting into Bea’s shoulder to keep from screaming, Bea feels like she could conduct symphonies with her hands. 

 

-

 

They fall asleep some long hours later, tangled together in a mess of limbs and exhaustion and wake just as slowly. 

Bea comes to with Allie's tongue lathing long lines up her neck and her hand drawing lazy circles on her lower belly. 

“Again?” Bea croaks, voice rough with sleep. 

“Is that ok?” Allie asks before pulling an earlobe between her teeth softly. 

“Of course, I just don't want you to get sick of me that's all,” she says shyly. 

“Never going to happen,” Allie replies shortly before dropping her mouth lower to suck harshly at the top of Bea's breast. 

“It might though….god Allie,” she starts before she loses the words in a moan. 

“If you knew how much I wanted you, you'd never doubt me again,” she says as Bea's body bows towards hers, lifting upwards off the bed. 

“God you're insatiable, you know that.” 

“You say that like its a bad thing.”

“Never,” Bea manages to gasp before she gives up on words altogether, surrendering to Allie's hands and teeth. 

 

-

 

It isn't until later when they're both in the showers washing off the night before, and this morning, and then this morning again, that an idea forms in Bea's head. 

Allie's standing behind her, hands running softly through her hair washing out the last of the shampoo when Boomer walks into the bathroom. 

“How was the sex marathon, love birds?” Boomer yells from the end of the room as the turns on the shower furthest away from them. 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Allie laughs back. 

“Yeah I would actually, we've all been dying to know if Bea's a pillow princess.”

“Fuck off Boomer,” Bea snaps as Allie laughs again behind her.

“I don't know Booms, the hickeys and scratches on my back would say not. Do you want to come and have a look? Plus she does this thing with her fingers where she curls them just as i'm about to co….”

Bea stops her with a hand over her mouth which Allie just bites in response until Bea lifts it off. 

“I'll try enunciate better next time so you know I'm enjoying myself, shall I?” Allie jokes. 

“Top notch,” Boomer says with a big thumbs up. 

It's not like this thing between them is one-sided. Bea tries to give as good as she gets, but there's no denying that Allie has gone out of her way to please Bea in every way she could imagine since they first came together. 

She just seems to know things about Bea's body that she doesn't even know herself, not that that's a huge surprise given she's never bothered to get to know herself like that. Still though, it's so much more than she could have ever hoped to get from a sexual partner. 

She makes her mind up in that instant that, yeah, she's going to give this strap-on thing a go. She's going to try and give Allie a sliver of the attention she's received, back to her. 

She's scared out of her mind, sure, but Allie makes her brave and when she comes back to herself and properly feels Allie's hands sliding up her sides under the stream of the water, she thinks she might just find a way to enjoy this as much as she hopes Allie will too. 

 

-

 

As much as she fucking loathes having to ask, she needs Franky's help if she's going to do this as wholeheartedly as she wants to. 

It's with the utmost reluctance then that she asks to see Bridget to organise another visit. 

Bea likes Bridget, she really does. She's good at reading people and seems to know exactly how far she can push Bea for conversation before she withdraws back into herself. 

“If it's just to talk, I'd hope you know that you can speak to me about anything Bea,” Bridget says the next afternoon after Bea pays her a visit. 

Bridget sits in her chair like a throne, arms resting on the sides with an easy regality. It's not so much of a stretch to see why Franky is so smitten Bea thinks to herself as she watches her. 

“I know, it's just the topic’s a bit….embarrassing,” she says shyly, avoiding eye contact. 

“I'm not an idiot you know, I think I'd just about have to be blind and deaf not to realise there's something between yourself and Miss Novak,” Bridget offers kindly. “So if it's something in the realm of your relationship with her, I might be able to help.” 

“It's ah…” She trails off, face a hot red with embarrassment. “God, this is so fucking mortifying but it's only going to be worse with Franky.”

“I'm not a prude Bea, try me,” Bridget says squarely. 

“It's just that I kind of want to do something….special for her yeah, make a night of it, but most of the ah….clothes I brought in with me are pretty lacklustre. Provoking Harry with nice looking….things…. was the last thing I ever wanted to do and now, well it's not like the opportunity to pop out shopping ever comes up much does it.” 

“Ahhh,” Bridget says nodding to herself. “Well, I'd be happy to pass on a message to Franky if you wanted her to organise a few things for you. She shouldn't have a problem getting them in. I can't say she's going to let you off easy but I'll do my best to make sure she behaves herself when she does come to visit.”

“Thanks Miss Westfall,” Bea says, relieved this horrible conversation is almost over. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime Bea, I mean it. I'm here for anything you might need to talk about. And it's Bridget, please. I think the need for formality is probably dead in the water after that conversation, don't you think?”

“God Franky is going to give me so much shit,” Bea says dropping her head into her hands. 

“You'll just have to make sure it's worth your trouble then, won't you?” Bridget says with a wink and a sly smile. 

 

-

 

The phone call from Franky is every bit as mortifying as she was anticipating. Franky for her part just laughs through most of it and Bea threatens to hang up about four times before they're through. 

“I want a play by play for my trouble Red,” she teases before they hang up. “Sourcing the first part of this for Blondie was hard enough, but add this onto it and I'll want a generous description of your night to make it worth my while.”

“You won't get shit Franky,” she says haughtily. 

“I'm sorry Red, you know I can't help myself. I'm just jealous I didn't get the chance to break you in myself so I'll just have to settle for imagining someone else do the honours.”

“You're such a fucking perv,” Bea scoffs. 

“Don't you forget it,” Franky laughs back. “Seriously though, do you want anything in particular or do I have creative control?”

“As long as it's black I don't care. I've never shopped for the stuff before, honestly I wouldn't have a fucking clue what I was looking for anyway.”

“Luckily for you Red, I have had a wealth of experience in lingerie viewing. You're in safe hands.”

“I've never felt less reassured about anything in my entire life,” Bea laughs. 

“Right well with that stellar compliment, I'm off Red. Got shopping to do.” 

“Hey, Franky…thanks,” she finishes awkwardly. 

“No problem Red. As fucking pathetic as it sounds, I really am happy you've found someone. I'll get Gidget to organise a meeting once I've had some fun at the shops. I'm thinking lace myself, and see-throug….”

“Goodbye Franky,” Bea cuts across before slamming the receiver down. 

Relief washes over her as she walks away from the phones. Hard part over, she just needs to pull a few more things into line until Franky comes through with the goods. 

 

-

 

She's got to hand it to Franky, for all her flirting and teasing, she does have exceptional taste. When Bea finally gets back to her room after visiting hours, she's actually impressed with what she unwraps. 

It's black and lacy and, she hopes anyway, pretty fucking hot. It's not explicit like Bea was anticipating, having given Franky the task of sourcing it for her. Instead it's tasteful and not too intimidating and very….her. 

She pulls out a third item, folded neatly at the bottom of the box. It falls silkily in her hands and reveals itself to be a rather nice silk robe. 

There's a card in the bottom written in Franky's messy scrawl. 

Thought your girl would appreciate the full ensemble. Go get em Red. 

Bea laughs at that. Bloody Franky, ever the lady killer. 

Right, she thinks to herself, how to keep Allie out of the unit for the rest of the day to give her the opportunity to sort out the last of her surprises. 

 

-

 

It all falls into place surprisingly easy after that. Allie gets called away on work detail for the rest of the afternoon and dinner shift, leaving Bea free and unimpeded. 

Red-faced, she'd asked Maxine to try and corral the other women into their rooms earlier if possible to give them some privacy. 

She excuses herself after dinner and spends the better part of the next hour pacing her room, anxiously awaiting Allie's return. 

She thought it wasn't possible to get any more nervous but her heart rate increases exponentially when she hears Allie's voice float into the unit.

“Anyone seen Bea? I've hardly seen her all day. I thought she'd wait for me after dinner but she shot off like a robbers dog,” she hears Allie say. 

“I think she's in her room love,” Maxine says in response and Bea stands up off the bed, hands shaking slightly at her side as she waits for Allie to walk in. 

“Bea, where'd you bloody run off t….” Allie starts as she pushes the door open, but her voice trails off as soon as she takes in the sight infront of her. 

It hadn't been easy, she'd practically had to beg the Governor but she had managed to convince them to allow her to have one of the bigger beds moved into her room so they don't have to be quite so cramped sharing her tiny one. 

She watches as Allie's eyes land on the bigger bed, it's hard to miss given it makes the room even smaller, before they flick around the room to the little tea candles she'd managed to get her hands on. 

She still hasn't said anything when her eyes finally fall on Bea, standing uncertainly in the middle of the room, dressed only in the silk black robe with her new lingerie underneath. 

Bea watches as Allie's eyes rake their way up her body. It's only when they finally make eye contact, Allie's light eyes almost black with what she hopes is lust, that she finally speaks. 

“Holy fuck Bea,” she says, and it's impossible to miss the hunger in her voice. 

“I'm sorry if it's too much I….” Bea tries to start before Allie steps forward and pulls Bea towards her, hands grabbing desperately as she crashes their lips together. 

She opens her mouth automatically as Allie threads her hands into the hair at the nape of her neck, drawing a low moan from Bea as her tongue slips dominantly into her mouth. 

Allie's hands pull her closer so there's not so much as room for a breath between them, one hand slipping down to palm Bea's ass roughly. 

“God, do you have something lacy on underneath that?” she asks breathlessly, pulling away when she feels the fabric through the silk of the robe. Her head drops back roughly when Bea nods, confirming. 

“What on earth did I do to deserve all this?” she says sounding totally astounded. 

“What did you do? You're not serious right?” Bea asks, equally astounded. “Look you know I'm not one for sentimentality but the way you've treated me the past few weeks, Allie I never dreamed anyone would do the things you've done for me. This is the least I could do to try and show you how much I appreciate everything.”

“I still don't know what you mean?” Allie asks, still puzzled. “I haven't done anything like this, nothing special.”

“But you have,” Bea says shaking her her head, her hands coming to hold Allie's face between them. “You know what it was like before….with Harry… I've never had anyone do anything for me. When I'm with you, you make me feel like I'm the only person in the world. It's….I can't even describe..” She trails off, her voice growing thick in her throat. 

She feels a tear roll over her knuckle having fallen from the corner of Allie's eye, and she hastens to brush it away. 

“Hey look I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something nice. I can put it all back if it's too much.”

“It's not that you idiot,” Allie says sniffing. “Do you think anyone's ever done anything like this for me? I literally wake up every morning and stub my toe on the foot of the bed to convince myself that all this shit is real.”

“Oh,” Bea says, taking a huge breath in relief. “Thank god.”

They both laugh softly, Allie sniffing lightly before her gaze drops to where Bea's robe has fallen open slightly. 

“This is really all for me?” Allie asks, hunger nipping the edges of her voice as her fingers trace a line from Bea's collarbone to the top of the black lace, still mostly obscured by the robe. 

Bea nods as a shiver runs down her spine at Allie's touch. 

“We don't have to but I thought if you still wanted to use the….toy you procured, that I would try and make a night of it.”

“Good god Bea,” Allie gasps. “You really know how to turn a girl on, you know that right? I can't think of anything hotter than having you fuck me senseless wearing whatever it is you're hiding under that robe.”

The boldness of Allie's words makes Bea's heart pound even faster and she pulls them together before she loses her nerve completely. 

Allie's hands slip between them as they kiss, deep and slow, coming to play with the tie of the robe. 

Allie breaks away to look Bea in the eye, fingers winding through one of the loops teasingly. 

“When do I get to open my present?” she asks huskily. 

Bea, finding it increasingly difficult to actually form words, settles for raising her hands in a sort of ‘I'm all yours’ motion. 

Allie for her part seems equally unable to respond verbally, biting her own lip as she looks Bea once more in the eye before her fingers pull delicately at the loose tie. 

When the robe finally falls open revealing the black lace bra and matching underwear, Allie actually growls in response. 

Her hand moves forward to stroke the flat toned skin of Bea's stomach before she gulps loudly and looks at Bea again. 

“I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my entire life. Jesus Bea, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Do you really think the feeling's not mutual?” Bea asks, face slightly pink with embarrassment. 

“How can it be?” Allie asks incredulously. “Have you seen what you look like in this?”

“You're not so bad yourself,” Bea responds, fingers slipping under the hem of Allie's top. She suddenly feels rather exposed and is eager to even the playing field. 

“I know I'm no ugly duckling but….fuck me Bea,” she says desperately, running her hands up to brush over Bea's breasts lightly.

“That's the plan isn't it?” Bea asks throatily, Allie's obvious desire only making the throbbing between her own legs heavier and heavier. 

Bea spins them both round then, hands slipping under Allie's top, lifting it off her easily before walking Allie back towards the bed. 

She runs her thumbs under the waistband of Allie's pants before pushing them off, wanting to rid her of any unnecessary clothing as soon as possible, desperate to feel the heat of Allie's skin against her own. 

Bea stands back for a moment and watches the rise and fall of Allie's chest. Her breath is coming quicker and quicker with each passing second, obviously as eager as Bea is anxious to proceed. 

“You're going to need to tell me….if I'm doing something wrong, or something you don't like, ok?” Bea says, suddenly nervous again. 

“We really don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Allie says quickly, grasping to hold Bea's hands in her own. 

“No, I do….I really do. It's all I've been thinking about since that bloody package turned up, I just….I don't know if you've done this before and I don't want to, I dunno, do a bad job I suppose.”

“It's not like I'm an expert but I do know my way round one of these things,” Allie says honestly. “I don't want you to compare this to anything else though. You're in a bloody league of your own, alright? And I'll be right here, just in case you need to phone a friend.”

Bea nods shyly and leans in to kiss Allie, her hammering, nervous heart slowing as she relaxes into Allie's touch. 

“You've really been thinking about this?” Allie asks breathily as she runs her finger down between Bea's breasts. 

“Of course I have,” Bea scoffs. “Like I said before, it's not anything I've ever thought about before but once you mentioned it I've barely been able to think of anything else. The thought of being….inside you like that…” Bea trails off. 

She pulls Allie against her in a haze of want and kisses her, hard. Allie's hands are desperate, moving to touch every bit of bare skin she can find. 

Allie breaks the kiss first, lips moving to nip at Bea's ear before travelling down her neck. Her hands slide up Bea's sides, over her breasts and up to her shoulders to push the robe off. 

“As hot as that is, this is what I really want to see,” she says gesturing to the lingerie. “You look unbelievably fuckable. Like I'm not beyond begging if it'll mean I get my own turn with our new toy while you wear this.”

“Patience is a virtue you know,” Bea gasps as Allie's teeth close around her neck again. 

“Lucky for me I've never been particularly virtuous then aye?” 

Bea laughs at that and pushes Allie away from her gently until she's positioned sitting on the edge of the bed. Bea moves to stand between Allie's legs for a second, leaning down to kiss her hotly before she moves to the end of the bed to fetch the harness. 

It's a bit awkward but between the two of them they manage to get there, pulling the straps tight and pushing the dildo into place. 

“Leave them on please,” Allie almost moans when Bea moves to slip the underwear off, unsure of what to take off. 

They shuffle into place on the bed, Bea sitting back on her heels on the end of the bed, Allie's legs stretched out under her. Her brain is well and truly running in over-drive, part thinking about how she's actually going to do this and the other part totally overwhelmed about how breathtaking Allie looks right now. 

In the end it's Allie who breaks the moment. She reaches forward, hooking a finger under the wire in the middle of Bea's bra and opens her mouth against Bea's for what is without a doubt the dirtiest kiss she's ever had in her life. 

When they break apart they're both gasping for breath and Bea actually feels faint. When she moves slightly the base of the dildo (a tasteful and average sized navy blue) brushes up against her soaked core and she shudders under the unexpected sensation.

It might be the naivety in her lack of experience, but she hadn't expected there to be anything in it for her feeling wise. 

“Stop thinking and fuck me,” Allie pleads finally, dragging Bea back into the moment. 

The thing is though, she's actually thought about how she wants to do this and it doesn't quite involve jumping straight into the deep end. 

“Soon,” is all Bea says as she crawls up the bed, trailing kisses as she goes. 

When she gets to Allie's waist she slips her fingers under the edge of her underwear and drags them slowly down her legs until Allie can kick them off. 

Her hands push Allie's thighs apart softly and she trails her fingers teasingly up towards the neat patch of curls, before leaning down and licking one wet strip through Allie's centre. 

“Oh god,” Allie moans above her. One hand twists desperately in the sheets while the other flies up to drag her nails across her own collarbone.

“You're going to break me aren't you,” Allie gasps. 

“That was more or less the idea, yeah,” Bea says feeling a bit smug as she looks up from between Allie's legs. 

She continues kissing and biting her way up Allie's body, slowing to suck each of her nipples into her mouth. She leaves a particularly good hickey on the top of the blondes left breast, before she licks her way up Allie's neck to place a hot kiss on her waiting lips. 

Allie's positively writhing underneath her by the time she makes her way fully up the other woman's body. She settles a hand on Allie's hip, drawing a lazy circle with her fingertip before she leans down to whisper in Allie's ear. 

She's about to open her mouth to speak when Allie beats her to it. 

“God you just love doing that, don't you? Leaving me covered in marks. Never pegged you for the jealous type babe,” the blonde drawls, evidently trying to get a rise out of Bea and put a stop to the teasing. 

“So what if I am? I've never had anything worth stealing before. And besides, I want tonight to be something to remember, what's the harm in leaving a few reminders…”

Bea's hand finally slips between Allie's legs at her last word, her fingers gliding easily. 

“God you're so wet,” Bea breathes heavily into Allie's ear before she drops her mouth to the other woman's neck again. 

She drags her fingers torturously slowly up and down Allie's centre, dipping one finger gently towards her entrance. The blondes hips jump upwards and Bea laughs softly when she hears a low whine in response to her fingers retreating slightly. 

She could draw this out, pull the pleasure from Allie moan by moan, but the sight of Allie beneath her, desperate for her touch has her caving much sooner than she had anticipated. 

She circles two fingers over the tight bundle of nerves beneath her before sliding lower, finally pushing into Allie with one finger. She pulses slowly like that for a minute before adding another finger.

She can feel Allie relax and tense simultaneously, a long quiet sigh falling from between her parted lips. Unable to stop herself, Bea drops and presses a kiss to them. 

Allie reacts instinctively, her eyes still closed she pulls Bea in for a long, hot kiss, her hands winding in Bea's hair pulling deliciously when Bea's fingers stop moving momentarily. 

She takes that for the incentive it is, and pulls away from Allie's mouth grudgingly. 

“Ready?” Bea asks nervously and Allie nods in response, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Do you need….I mean are you wet enough?” Bea asks shyly. 

“I think you've done a pretty fucking good job of making sure I don't need any help,” Allie scoffs. “Come on babe, I want to feel you inside me.”

She's hit with a rush of want at Allie's words and has to shake her head softly to concentrate on what she's about to do. 

She leans back slightly, positioning herself better between Allie's legs and lines the toy up before pushing into her slowly. 

Allie, obviously clued onto the fact that Bea was going to be hesitant, is one step ahead of her. On feeling the toy slip an inch or so inside her she wraps her legs around Bea's waist and pulls, drawing them both together hip to hip suddenly. 

A number of things happen in very quick succession and it's all Bea can do to bite her lip and not release an embarrassingly loud moan. 

She watches as the length of the toy disappears within Allie at her sudden movement and watches as she arches off the bed at the sudden intrusion, her back bowing under the feeling of pleasure. 

“Jesus,” Allie says, half breath, half moan, her eyes fixed shut. 

“Ok?” 

“Better than,” Allie gasps. “I'll be even better once you start moving those delicious hips of yours.”

Obliging, Bea draws her hips back slightly before pushing back in. She finds her rhythm after a few strokes and moans lightly when she feels the base of the toy brush up against her own core. 

God, Allie wasn't wrong, there's real power in this she thinks as she watches the push and pull of their bodies together. 

Allie's starting to move more beneath her, unconsciously seeking more contact and while she's more than happy to oblige Bea doesn't want to hurt her. 

Apparently sensing her hesitation, Allie scratches her nails roughly down Bea's back. 

“I'm not going to break you know,” Allie teases before she leans up slightly and grabbing Bea by the ass, pushes their hips together more firmly. 

It's easy to lose herself then, the worry of being too rough gone from her mind. She bunches her hands firmly into the blankets by Allie's sides and puts the weight of her body behind her her next thrust. 

It must have been the pressure she had been waiting for because Allie just about falls apart beneath her once her movements pick up in both pace and intensity. 

It doesn't take long before Bea can feel Allie getting restless again, her hands moving to grab roughly at her own breasts before they move to Bea's back where Allie drags her nails down hard. 

It's enough that Bea moans in response, the noise halfway between pleasure and pain. 

“Sorry,” Allie says quickly, her hands smoothing over the marks she's just made. 

“Don't be,” Bea says quickly, leaning down to capture Allie's nipple between her teeth, her hips continuing to move against Allie's. 

Bea turns her attention to the other breast and she can tell Allie's not far away now. There's a beautiful blush crawling up her cheeks and down to her chest that Bea can't keep her mouth away from. 

“What do you need?” She asks hotly, leaning in to whisper into Allie's ear. 

“Just you,” she says honestly, her eyes fluttering open to look at Bea. 

She can feel her own orgasm building, the pressure from the toy and simply watching Allie fall to pieces underneath her more than enough to tip her over the edge, but this isn't about her. Desperate to make this as unforgettable for Allie as it has been for her, she moves her hand between them and finds the other woman's clit, moving her fingers over it as her hips continue their relentless movement. 

It's all Allie needs and she comes with a shaky jolt, her nails digging harshly into Bea's shoulder blades as her legs wrap around Bea's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. 

She can feel Allie continue to shake around the toy so she digs in and presses forward with a few more hard thrusts and watches as a second, stronger orgasm overtakes the first one. 

Allie's back bends up off the bed and after a second she pushes up and closes her teeth sharply against Bea's neck, her nails still at Bea's back when Bea's own orgasm hits her in surprise. 

It’s overwhelming and unexpected, and it's all she can do not to pass out from sheer pleasure as they come together. 

She collapses rather unceremoniously onto Allie's chest and pants heavily as they both try to catch their breath. 

Bea waits until Allie opens her eyes before she makes to pull out of her, but she's stopped by a hand on her back as soon as she moves. 

“Hmmmm, not yet. Just stay here for a minute,” Allie says sounding heavily content. 

“Was that….ok?” Bea asks 

“You're joking right?” Allie asks, eyebrow quirked in question. 

Bea shrugs shyly and Allie pulls Bea to her quickly, kissing the uncertainty away. 

“It was amazing. I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow, but it was well fucking worth it,” Allie says laughing. 

Bea does move away from her quickly then, shedding the harness and moving to lay back down beside Allie. She winces slightly when she stretches out next to her, the scratches on her back pulling slightly. 

“Sorry about that,” Allie says guiltily. “I got a bit carried away.”

“Don't be, I liked it,” Bea admits. 

“Hmm, never would have pegged you for a bit of pain play,” Allie says lightly. 

“I don't really know what I'm into, you know?” Bea admits quietly, shrinking into herself slightly. 

It's hard not to lose herself in memories of her old life. Confident, bossy, forceful Bea retreats in the quiet peace of Allie's company. 

“Do you think you would want me to do that to you?” Allie asks, running her hand teasingly up Bea's side. “It doesn't need to be anything like that,” she says referring to their previous activities. 

“I know your experience with that sort of sex hasn't been overly great, but I can show you it can be with me, if you want,” Allie says sweetly, dropping a light kiss on Bea's lips. 

Bea's quiet for a moment as she contemplates Allie's offer. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought of it. Everything with Allie so far has been nothing short of mind blowing, and the thought of what she could probably do with something like their new toy is enough to bring a blush to her cheeks. 

She looks over at Allie to find her already watching her keenly, a sheen of concern behind her eyes. 

“Maybe not tonight, but yes. Please. I think I need….some new memories,” she finishes smiling slightly.

“Yessssss,” Allie says dramatically, balling her fists in excitement. 

“You think I'm good with my hands, just wait till you see what I can do with a whole extra piece of equipment,” Allie says teasingly, rolling on top of Bea settling between her legs. 

Allie's propped up on her elbows, looking at Bea thoughtfully before she laughs suddenly. 

“What?” Bea says quickly as she tried to sit up, suddenly self conscious. 

“Oh it's not you,” Allie says pushing down on Bea's chest lightly. “I’ve just realised, do you know how carefully we're going to have to hide that,” she says motioning to the toy on the floor. “Some of the women in here would kill for that.” 

“I still can't believe you got Franky to smuggle that thing in here for you,” Bea says smiling. 

“I think the mental picture was more than enough payment for her,” Allie says laughing in response. 

“God she's such a perve.” 

“I can't believe you actually asked her to get you lingerie. She must have had an absolute field day. I must remember to send her a thank you for that,” she says, her eyes dropping to admire Bea, still clad in black lace. 

“I'm sure she'd be happy to go shopping for you too, if you'd like,” Bea says slightly hungrily, her gaze dropping to admire a much more naked Allie. 

“Hmm, good thinking. When's your birthday?” Allie asks teasingly. 

They lie in a comfortable silence for a while, the sky darkened to a deep navy outside the barred window. Allie stretches out on top of Bea before rolling to lie beside her. 

“I can't believe you got them to give us a bigger bed,” Allie says sounding extremely satisfied. “It must have cost you a fortune.”

“Was easier than I thought actually,” Bea admits, one hand moving to prop her head up, the other running up and down Allie's side. “I think our new Governors a bit fond of you. Either that or she's just relieved none of us have pushed for an investigation into any of the shit that's been happening here lately.”

“Well you're stuck with me now Smith, I doubt they'll split us up now we've offered up a spare room.”

“Good,” Bea says leaning up to kiss Allie soundly. “Then I can keep an eye on you, make sure you stay out of trouble.”

“Me, get myself into trouble,” Allie scoffs dramatically, feigning offence. 

“Yes, you. You're like a fucking magnet for it.”

“Lucky I've got a big butch to take care of me then, huh?” Allie says, pinching Bea lightly. 

Bea fixes her with a look somewhere between a plea and a scowl. 

“Fiiiine,” Allie says dramatically. “I'll behave myself like a boring little prison wife.”

“Who said anything about behaving,” Bea says, palming one of Allie's breasts, pulling her in close with her other hand. 

“Thank Christ for that,” Allie says laughing before she leans in for a kiss. 

Bea's struck suddenly with this odd feeling of fullness and peace, and she realises with a start that it's contentment. For the first time in her life she feels content. She lays back as Allie kisses her way down her body, closing her eyes letting the feeling wash over her. 

The world will come for them eventually, it always does. But for now it's just the two of them and the world can wait at their heels until the sun rises. 

 

-


End file.
